Zeverek
Zeverek are the natives of the island Mevock. History The Zeverek were created by Mata Nui to be one of the species that inhabit the Matoran Universe. After colonizing the island of Mevock, the residents formed a monarchy-based system of government. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, Barraki Carapar conquered Mevock, and enlisted several of Zeverek to fight in his legions, many of whom were outcasts, criminals, and mercenaries. After the League's defeat, the Zeverek society underwent a schism, with many of the warriors who had fought as warriors for the League banding together as a series of clans, who wished to replace the old monarchy of Mevock with their own. The ruling bodies of Mevock, having only recently regained full power over Mevock, refused to do so. Shortly after diplomatic discussions failed, the two factions entered a full-scale conflict, more commonly referred to today as the Mevock Civil War, a war that would lay waste to Mevock. During the war, one of the most powerful clans opposing the rulers of Mevock approached a Zeverek named Skorr, one of the must trusted advisers of the island's ruler. After bribing him with a vast array of riches, the warlord asked Skorr to execute his master. Unfortunately, Skorr was caught doing so, and was subsequently banished from Mevock. The war would continue to rage long into Makuta Teridax's reign over the Matoran Universe after he had banished Mata Nui, though eventually sent a small army of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa to pacify them. The Zeverek quickly submitted, resulting in an truce between the two warring factions being formed. Despite this, the original monarchy of Mevock remained in play. After the Great Spirit Robot was destroyed and Teridax killed during a battle, the surviving Zeverek in the Matoran Universe emigrated to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Zeverek usually stand around seven and eight feet, though females tend to be slightly taller than the males. Zeverek are born survivors, and are adaptable in many different environments. In addition to keen survival skills, Zeverek can see in ultraviolet light, possess great strength and resistance to sonic-based attacks. Zeverek are also very stealthy and durable, and can take a considerable amount of damage in battle. Known Zeverek *Skorr *The ruler of Mevock *An unnamed Zeverek who bribed Skorr into attempting to kill his master. *Several Zeverek who served under Barraki Carapar. Social Structure and Interactions The Zeverek are a proud race, though a species that generally do not socialize with others. They are quite, though are renowned for being good listeners. Prior to the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, their society was strict and disciplined. Females generally rule the Zeverek, though some males have been known to achieve powerful ranks within their civilization. However, following the fall of the Barraki, several members of the species split off to form separate clans, all of which banded together in order to overthrow the old rulers of Mevock. Traitors during the war are treated harshly, and are often banished into the wastes of Mevock, or exiled from the island entirely; depending on the crime committed. These traitors are generally more cunning than the rest of their kind, and more ambitious. This may stem from their lack of honor, as many of them would have lost all their credibility during their exiles. Many of them have become mercenaries, bounty hunters, and gladiators. Category:Sapient Species